


Reassurances

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [29]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto talk about feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Band_. In this, 'Ian' is pronounced 'Yan'. No beta.

"Okay, Ian, out with it," Jack Harkness ordered his lover.

Ianto Jones blinked at him, startled out of his reverie. "I'm sorry, did you say something, Jack?"

"What's bugging you?" Jack asked, shifting on the couch to face the younger man fully.

He stared determinedly at the television set. "Nothing."

"I don't believe you." From the corner of his eye, he saw Jack fold his arms across his chest. "Try again."

" _Nothing_ ," he repeated with more emphasis.

Jack nudged him." C'mon, Ian, tell me."

"You'll think it's silly or stupid," he muttered, reluctant to tell Jack, but conceding that he needed to get this off his chest.

His lover gently squeezed his knee. "Try me."

"Fine." He sighed and kept his eyes on the telly. "I don't like Gwen."

After a surprised moment, Jack asked, "Gwen _Cooper_ , our new guitarist and back-up singer?"

"Do we know any other Gwens?" Ianto demanded, finally looking at Jack, who still had a surprised expression on his face.

"Why don't you like her?" he asked, concern taking the place of surprise.

The question reassured him. Jack must not have noticed what Ianto could see so clearly from behind his drum set. "She's been flirting with you ever since she joined Torchwood."

"You know I don't have eyes for anyone except you." He reached up to cup Ianto's cheek with one hand.

Raising an eyebrow, he gently removed the hand, holding it in both of his. "I notice you didn't deny that she's been flirting."

"Why should I?" Jack didn't even bother trying to free his hand. "She _has_ been flirting. I hope, however, that _you_ noticed I've _never_ responded in kind or encouraged her in any way."

He dropped his gaze to their hands. "Haven't exactly _dis_ couraged her, either."

"What would you have me do?" Now he sounded exasperated, not that Ianto blamed him. He _was_ being unreasonable. "Snog you in front of her to make it clear I'm taken?"

He looked coyly at Jack through his lashes. "That's not a bad idea."

"At the next rehearsal, then, once we're all present, I'll snog you good and proper." Bright blue eyes glittered with amusement and anticipation.

Ianto couldn't stop a wicked grin from curving his lips. "We haven't disgusted Owen recently, either. That'll do it nicely."

Jack grinned back, freeing his hand to cup Ianto's cheek again. "There's a reason I love _you_ , Ian, and not Gwen."

"My devilish good looks, of course." Ianto kissed Jack's palm.

A warm, fond smile that only he got to see. "That, too."

"I love you, too, Jack." Before any further words could be spoken, Ianto leaned forward and kissed Jack. There weren't any rules against snogging _now_ , after all.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Jack is the lead singer (duh!) and Susie _was_ their back-up singer and guitarist. Owen plays bass, and Tosh plays keyboard. Susie decided to leave the band and strike out on her own, so they held auditions for a new back-up singer and guitarist. Gwen showed up and blew the competition away, so she got the job.


End file.
